Poor Chasey
by Brentinator
Summary: What happens when Chase get's sick? What if it turns into something more? Rated K plus. Edited by the forth bionic. Just a random idea that popped into my head.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Chase's POV.

I woke up in my capsule and groaned. My stomach was killing me and I was the slightest bit nauseous. I didn't want to be babied so I pretended nothing was wrong and woke up Adam and Bree.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late for school." I said banging on their capsules.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for the wake up call." Bree said rubbing her eyes.

Adam said nothing and just yawned. We all went upstairs and to the counter to see Leo already there and Tasha making breakfast.

"Hey guys." Tasha said happily putting the plates of waffles in front of us.

Adam, Bree and Leo were scarfing their waffles down, normally I would be eating them just as fast, but my stomach was getting worse, I took a couple sips of water and picked at my breakfast.

"Chase? You ok?" Tasha asked.

"Fine." I replied as she put her hand on my forehead.

"You feel a little warm, I'll be right back." Tasha said leaving the room.

She came back with a thermometer and put it in my mouth. A few minutes later it beeped and she took it out of my mouth.

"Chase, you have a fever, no school. Go back downstairs and change into your pajamas." Tasha said.

I got up and went back downstairs, relieved that I didn't have to eat anything. I went into my capsule and changed into my pajamas then went back upstairs. Tasha let me rest on the couch until Mr. Davenport got back from his meeting. It felt really nice to lay down and for some reason, stay home from school. I felt myself getting tired and my stomach getting worse, then I fell asleep.

Later.

I woke up and my stomach was even worse, why did my stomach hurt so much? I thought sleep was supposed to help this sorta thing. I looked over and saw Tasha. She had a super important interview today, why was she still at the house?

"Tasha?" I croaked.

She looked over at me and sat down on the end of the couch near my feet.

"What is it Chase?" Tasha asked.

"I thought you had work today." I said.

"I said that my son was sick and they rescheduled the interview." Tasha said.

Then my stomach stabbed in pain. I held my stomach tightly and groaned.

"You ok Chase?" Tasha asked.

"My stomach is killing me." I whispered in pain.

"Ok, I'm gonna get you some medicine, let me know if anyone comes in the house." Tasha said, standing up and going upstairs where we kept all the medicine. Then I heard the door open and Mr. Davenport came in the house.

"Oh hey Chase. Chase! Are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked when he saw me laying on the couch.

Moments later Tasha came downstairs with the medicine and saw Mr. Davenport hovering over me.

"Donald." Tasha said.

"Why isn't Chase at school?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He wouldn't eat his breakfast so I got the thermometer and he's running a slight fever." Tasha explained.

"Chase, are you in any pain?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"My stomach." I replied.

"Nausea or pain?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It was just pain earlier, but now it's nausea too." I replied. As if on cue, I started hurling.

"Tasha go get a garbage can." Mr. Davenport said as I continued to puke on his floor.

Tasha grabbed a garbage can and I hurled for three minutes before it stopped. Tasha wiped off my mouth.

"Are you still nauseous?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"A little bit. But it's mostly gone." I croaked.

Tasha grabbed Mr. Davenport and took him out of my bionic hearing range.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was afraid to take my eyes off of my son, but Tasha had a very strong grip.

"Chase is getting worse, we need to take him to a hospital." Tasha said.

"Are you kidding? Their machines will detect his bionics." I insisted.

"Can't you take out his chip? Our son is just getting worse." Tasha said.

"Wait. I have a chip extractor downstairs that I use when I need to take out the kid's chips." I realized.

"What are you waiting for, go!" Tasha yelled.

I dashed down to the lab and saw it laying on the cyber desk, what was it doing in the middle of the room? I didn't have time, I grabbed it and went back into the elevator. When I came out, I saw Chase hurling again. If he didn't have anything in his stomach, why was he throwing up? I waited a few minutes until Chase was done puking.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha left and I had started getting really nauseous again so I was puking again and Tasha ran in the room. Then I saw Mr. Davenport coming out of the elevator with a invention, hopefully something to make me well. I finally stopped puking again I heard Mr. Davenport say.

"Call the doctor and set up a appointment for Chase."

Mr. Davenport never took us to the doctor, mainly because we had never been sick before. Injured yes, but our bionics made us recover faster then average humans.

"Chase, I'm gonna take out your chip so we can get you to a doctor ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded, I didn't care what happened, I just wanted this pain to stop. I felt Mr. Davenport take out my neck and it hurt, but not as bad as my stomach. Then Tasha came back in the room.

"Well?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"The appointment is in 20 minutes." Tasha said.

"Ok, I'm gonna take Chase downstairs and change him into something that isn't his pajamas." Mr. Davenport said picking me up bridal style. He set me down in my capsule and programmed my capsule to put me in my normal clothes. Plaid shirt, jeans and high tops. He picked me up and took me to the car, Tasha brought the garbage can and set it in the car.

"Just in case." Tasha said.

I honestly didn't know if I could throw up again. There was absolutely nothing in my stomach. The only thing that I had this morning was two sips of water. The hospital wasn't that far away, maybe 15 minutes. I got out of the car and almost fell to the ground if Mr. Davenport hadn't grabbed me. I learned on him and we got into the building with no problems. They called Mr. Davenport and Tasha to sign some forms in a room right near me. I tried to relax for a minute and my stomach calmed down the slightest bit. Then Mr. Davenport and Tasha came back and two minutes later we were headed to the second floor. The pediatricians office. I was 16 people! A few minutes later a lady came out there and said.

"Chase Davenport?"

We walked over to her and she smiled.

I suddenly felt like I was gonna pass out.

"Mr. Davenport?" I said before losing consciousness and falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I heard my son say my name and fall to the floor.

"Chase!" I yelled grabbing him and picking him up.

The nurse lead us to the room and I put Chase on the bed.

The nurse checked a few things and got the doctor.

"Is this Chase? He's worse then I thought. I'll have to check him out quickly. So how did he pass out?" The doctor asked.

"We were outside when the nurse called us in, he stood up and fell unconscious." Tasha said.

"So what happened to Chase, and please don't leave anything out." The doctor said.

"This morning he was picking at his breakfast and only had a few sips of water, so I got the thermometer and he was running a slight fever, so I told him to rest on the couch. He slept for a couple hours and claimed that his stomach hurt, then Donald came home and Chase explained that it was pain this morning, but then it was pain and nausea. He started hurling as soon as he said that, he puked for three minutes and then stopped. Donald and I where discussing whether or not to bring him here and he started puking again, so I called and we got him in the car. Then we brought him up here and we were walking down the hall and he passed out. And now." Tasha explained gesturing to Chase.

"I think I know what's wrong, but I'm gonna have to do a few tests. And he can be asleep for most of them, but I need him to be awake for some of them." The doctor said.

Three hours later.

Chase had woken up in the middle of them taking his blood, that was interesting. He freaked out but Tasha got him calmed down, it was still kinda funny though. I thought Chase was gonna punch someone, because even though I had taken out his chip, I had taught him and Adam and Bree, self-defense. But he was awake, and he said that his nausea was completely gone. So that was good.

Chase's POV.

I woke up, and faced some people who were wearing white clothes,i felt myself lying somewhere. At first everything was blurry but then it hit me. The pain in my stomach getting worse and the hospital. I looked down at my hand and saw a needle inside. I freaked out and tried to stand up. However, the doctors pulled me down gently. Tasha approached me and whispered some words in my ears. Gosh, this woman knows how to comfort a kid. I know that these people were trying to help me, but that didn't stop me from absolutely freaking out. My stomach was still killing me, but I wasn't nauseous anymore! That is something worth celebrating. Anyway we went back to the main office and the doctor was happy to see me awake.

"Chase! I'm glad your not unconscious anymore. Your not the first kid to pass out in my office but most of them passed out because of blood." The doctor said. I had to crack a small smile at that.

He asked me a couple questions about when did my stomach start hurting, when did it start getting worse, when I started feeling nauseous. All that fun stuff. Then the guy who took my blood left, followed by the doctor. I would've eavesdropped, but I didn't have my bionics. I felt my stomach getting bad again and asked Tasha if the doctor would have been mad if I laid down.

"I don't think so sweetie, is your stomach getting bad again?" Tasha asked.

I nodded.

"Just lay down ok?" Tasha said.

I laid down on the bed and it was a lot more uncomfortable then the couch. Then the doctor came back in there.

"Did your stomach start hurting again?" The doctor asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Chase, you have appendicitis." The doctor said.

"What?" Mr. Davenport, Tasha and I asked at the same time.

"I thought that normally came up when you were like seven." Mr. Davenport said.

"It normally does, but it can also be caused by stress, and I believe that Chase has been stressed out these past few days. Right?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, just school." I said, hoping that Tasha and Mr. Davenport could tell I meant missions.

"Well, we can easily deal with this, but we have to admit him into the hospital for a few days, is that ok?" The doctor asked.

"We don't want him to suffer anymore." Tasha said.

"I haven't even been in pain for twenty four hours!" I wanted to yell, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Chase are you ok with this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sure, I'm gonna let some doctors I have never seen in my life rip out my appendix!" I wanted to yell, but I just nodded, knowing that my thoughts were crazy.

"Well, if Chase is ok with it. I guess I am to." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok, you can go downstairs and we can get him checked in." The doctor said.

Mr Davenport helped me off the table and we walked downstairs to get me checked in. Fun.

As we were going down the stairs, I started getting dizzy again. I felt myself falling to the floor but I never hit it. My "dad" managed to catch me. "Chase, are you alright?" I nodded.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as my son was ready to pass out again. Oh boy, this was gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three.

Chase's POV.

I was laying down in my hospital bed and trying to rest, when Mr. Davenport and Tasha came back in there.

"Chase, your operation is set up for 7:30 a.m." Mr. Davenport said as he ruffled up my hair.

"You mean I have to deal with this pain all night?" I asked.

"Don't worry, their gonna give you some morphine to keep you from being in extreme pain." Mr. Davenport reassured me.

"You mean like I have been in all day?" I thought to myself, but I was trying to get all these crazy thoughts out of my head.

"Chase, who do you want to stay with you tonight?" Tasha asked.

"I don't care." I replied. I really just wanted to go to sleep so I couldn't feel my stomach anymore.

"I don't trust Adam, Bree and Leo alone with my stuff, Bree is the most responsible out of those three and she normally goes along with her brothers unless it is absolutely crazy." Mr. Davenport said to Tasha.

"I don't want to leave Chase but he's closer to you." Tasha said.

Then Mr. Davenport pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"You want heads or tails?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I couldn't believe this. A married couple doing heads or tails, of course, it wasn't the craziest thing I have ever seen, but pretty close.

"Heads." Tasha said.

Mr. Davenport threw the coin and caught it.

"Tails. You go home with the kids." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bye Chase." Tasha said kissing my forehead and leaving the room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I want them to give me the morphine so I can sleep!" I whined.

"Yep you aren't cranky at all." Mr. Davenport replied sarcastically.

"I think you would be too if you have been in extreme pain all day." I said.

"When you said school earlier, did you mean school and missions?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah. It's exhausting being mission leader, doing all my school and getting it perfect, being a good brother. It really stresses me out." I explained.

Then a nurse came in there, gave me a injection of morphine and I fell asleep.

Bree's POV.

When we got home from school, Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Chase weren't home. Adam and Leo went down to the lab to play cyber-pong but I stayed upstairs hoping for one of the adults to get home so I could find out what was wrong. Then I saw something on the coffee table, the chip extractor and Chase's chip. What had happened to Chase? Five hours later I heard the door open and Tasha came in.

"Tasha, where's Chase?" I asked.

"I think that the whole family needs to know." Tasha said.

That wasn't good, I super sped to the lab, grabbed Adam and Leo and super sped back upstairs.

"Me and Adam were in the heat of our cyber-pong torment!" Leo complained.

"Guys, this is important." Tasha said.

Adam, Leo and I sat down on the couch.

"Guys. Chase has appendicitis, he's gonna be in the hospital for a few days." Tasha asked.

"What's appendicitis?" Adam asked.

"Basically his appendix is messed up and they have to take it out." Tasha said explaining it in the easiest way possible for Adam.

"So when is he gonna be home exactly?" Leo asked.

"Three days if everything goes well." Tasha said.

I super sped upstairs and went to the spare room that Mr. Davenport said I could use whenever I had friends over for a sleepover. I picked up a picture of Chase and I at the amusement park and I started laughing. That day was very eventful.

Flashback...

"Let's go on that one!" I yelled as I pointed to the highest ride in the park.

"Or we could go on that one, it has a less likely chance of breaking." Chase said pointing at a scrambler.

I groaned, we had been on three different scramblers today and I was sick of them, so was Leo but he got motion sickness on all three.

"Come on Chase, we haven't been on a single roller coaster today." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the roller coaster.

"Fine. But just one." Chase said.

We got in line and when we got in the ride Chase started sweating and turning pale.

Then the ride started and I loved it. But Chase looked terrified. The ride finally stopped and everyone got out.

"Chase. Are you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"No. Why would you ask?" Chase asked.

"Because you were sweating and turning pale as soon as we stepped into the ride." I said.

"I'm not scared of heights. I'm scared of roller coasters." Chase admitted.

"Ok. I'm sorry for dragging you on that roller coaster. But how about we ride the carousel?" I asked.

"Really Bree?" Chase asked.

"Come on, that carousel is the fastest in the world. It isn't a baby ride." I said.

"Fine." Chase agreed.

We both got on the colorful horses and buckled our seatbelts. Then it started and we were squealing and laughing the whole time. When it ended, me and Chase got a selfie together because it was the first time I had ever seen Chase laugh that hard.

End of flashback.

I looked at the picture and started crying.

"Please be ok Chasey." I whispered before falling asleep holding the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

Chase's POV.

I woke up at like five in the morning and my stomach was even worse then yesterday. "Chill out, you have two hours before your surgery and then you'll be relieved." I thought to myself. I saw that Mr. Davenport wasn't there. Probably in the bathroom or something. Then my stomach started throbbing. I held onto my stomach and groaned loudly. Mr. Davenport came back in there and saw me.

"Chase. What's wrong." He asked.

"My stomach is throbbing." I said and then I felt tears running down my cheeks

"Hey Chase shh." Mr. Davenport said trying to comfort me.

But it didn't work. I just wanted this pain to go away and I wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Chase. I'm gonna go get a doctor. Are you gonna be ok for a few minutes?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." I said, I had stopped crying.

"Ok." Mr. Davenport said leaving the room.

My stomach started throbbing even more and I grabbed onto it tighter. Then Mr. Davenport came back in there with the doctor. He must have talked to him before there, because he just had to look at a few things and then he told Mr. Davenport and I what was wrong in a matter of minutes.

"Chase's condition has been deteriorated. We need to do his surgery now." The doctor said. Mr. Davenport nodded. He and the doctor left the room immediately. A little bit later a nurse came. She was too pretty. A woman around 40s with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at me with both concern and sadness. She inserted something in my IV and I immediately started feeling dizzy. "This will make you relax for a couple minutes." I nodded unable to move any other part of my body. I felt myself being moved from my room to another, bigger one with a huge table and many many machines. I figured out it was the the surgery room. The doctor who was there connected me to a IV and a heart monitor and then put a oxygen mask on my face. After that I slipped into darkness.

Bree's POV.

I had woken up at three in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, I was to worried about Chase. Today was Saturday so no school, therefore I figured I had to visit my brother. I went downstairs and got some breakfast, ate it quickly and watched some TV until six.

A few hours later.

I must've fallen asleep because it was six. I ran to the hospital but stopped superspeeding right outside the door and walked in. I went to the front desk and rang the bell on the counter. The receptionist came and asked what I needed.

"I would like to see Chase Davenport." I said.

"Second floor, room 203." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks." I told her and headed towards the elevator.

I impatiently waited for the elevator to stop and as soon as it did I went to Chase's room and knocked on the door, a lady opened it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"My brother was in here, do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"Chase Davenport? He's in surgery right now. His dad is downstairs in the waiting room." The lady said.

"Got it. Thanks." I said as I went back down the stairs and headed to the operating room. I saw like ten chairs and Mr. Davenport was asleep in one of them. I smiled, sat down beside him and gently woke him up.

"Their not prisoners, they like living in my basement!" Mr. Davenport yelled. Then he looked up and saw me.

"Bree. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to visit Chase. But he was already in surgery when I got here." I said.

"Yeah. His condition got worse, they had take him in early." Mr. Davenport said.

The I started crying.

"Mr. Davenport, what if he isn't ok?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey, he'll be ok. He's strong. He'll make it." Mr. Davenport assured me. Then I must've fallen asleep again because I heard Mr. Davenport saying my name and gently shaking my arm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Chase is out of surgery, I think I remember you wanted to see him." Mr. Davenport said.

I stood up and went to the elevator. I wanted to super speed upstairs but I didn't want to expose our secret. We walked into the room and Chase looked somewhat peaceful. I sat in the chair closest to him and hoped that he would wake up soon. This was the moment I couldn't stand the world anymore. So I started sobbing quietly.

Flashback...

It was three in the afternoon and I was super speeding through the house trying to find Chase. He was in the lab doing homework.

"Hey Bree." Chase said. Then he realized I was crying.

"Bree what happened?" He asked.

"Owen broke up with me." I said still crying.

Chase pulled me into a hug until I had calmed down a bit.

"Bree look at me. If Owen dumped you, he doesn't deserve you, you are a strong confident beautiful girl. And if Owen can't see that, then he hasn't ever deserved you, and he never will." Chase said.

I smiled and left the lab then Chase called my name again.

"Bree. Don't ever settle for a loser guy. You need to find someone as special as you." Chase said.

End of flashback.

Chase was always there for me, and I was barely ever there for him. He was my baby brother, and he made it seem like he was the oldest, I started crying again. Then I saw Chase's hazel eyes open.

"Chase." I said gently hugging him.

He hugged me back and settled back down.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Relieved of that terrible stomach pain." Chase said.

"That's good." I smiled.

Chase smiled and went back to sleep.

That night.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

Bree went home and I watched my son sleep, but then I fell asleep.

Later.

I woke up and realized Chase was gone. I ran down the stairs to the security office and begged them to play the surveillance tape of the hall. They went through hours of it until I said. "Stop." It was a girl, but her eyes were glowing, like Triton app glowing.

"Krane." I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Chase's POV.

I woke up and realized I was strapped down to a table in the middle of a room. This was dark dark with grey walls. It seemed like a lab. What was I doing in a lab?

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled, then I saw a guy walk in there, around my age, with brown hair and glowing eyes.

"Hello Chase." The guy said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I'm S-3, and Mr. Krane has been very detailed about you and the rest of your family." He explained.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Mr. Krane's lair, and he'll be happy to know your awake. He hates torturing his victims when their asleep." S-3 said as he walked out of the room.

I started having a debate in my head.

"Fight the guy. No, Mr. Davenport took out my chip. But didn't he teach you self defense? Yeah but Krane has bionic soldiers and bionics himself, I don't stand a chance. That doesn't mean you can give up. I just had surgery and I don't have bionics, I think that this is a exception. So you're just gonna give up? I was thinking about it. Don't, you have to warn your family about Krane." I would've kept fighting with myself when I saw Krane walk in the room with S-3 and the girl who kidnapped me (S-1) behind him.

"Well, look who finally woke up. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Krane said clicking a button and I felt a very strong jolt that almost made me black out. Krane just electrocuted me. I wished that Mr. Davenport hadn't taken out my chip, that was almost to much for me. Then I felt another jolt, right before I blacked out I heard Krane say.

"Go get the little one."

I would've tried to fight, but I blacked out.

Bree's POV.

As soon as Mr. Davenport told us about Chase, he put the whole family on high alert. Currently Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Leo were downstairs in the lab trying to track Chase. Witch was hard considering that Mr. Davenport had taken out Chase's chip. Tasha was trying to keep everyone in a good mode, but it didn't work. Adam and I were ready to super speed out the door as soon as they found him. But for now, we were waiting impatiently for our next instructions. We saw Leo come out of the elevator open the door.

"Leo, where are you going?" I asked.

"To go get a Starbucks, I'll be back in twenty." Leo said leaving the house.

"See ya." Adam said. And we returned to our current state of being super impatient.

Leo's POV.

I was walking to the local Starbucks and realizing that I sort of lied to Bree, all night and most of today Big D and Douglas had been fighting non stop and it was driving me crazy. I needed caffeine or I wouldn't survive any longer. I paid for my coffee and went back outside when I felt someone grabbing my arm. It was a girl, with brown hair and green eyes, but they were glowing like the Triton app did to my siblings. Then I remembered that this girl had kidnapped my brother.

"Where's Chase?! Where's my brother?!" I demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." The girl said, geo leaping away with me.

We appeared in a warehouse and I saw my older brother strapped down to a table and unconscious. I tried to run to him, but this girl had very sharp fingernails.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Nothing much. You'll find out soon enough." The girl said.

Then the girl took me to a cell, chained my legs and feet to the walls and hit me with some sort of blast making me lose consciousness.

Chase's POV.

I groaned, those shocks were super painful and I just woke up. I glanced over and saw my little brother in a cell. I tried to get free, but I was really weak. I heard footsteps and I laid there silently. I saw Krane and S-3 walk in there. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you know, I expected you to still be unconscious. Mr. Krane, he's awake." S-3 said.

"Thanks for that." I said under my breath.

Krane walked over to me and clicked a button. Instead of feeling a jolt, I suddenly got really dizzy and shaky.

"What... did... you... do...?!" I demanded in a shaky tone.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you, yet." Krane said leaving the room.

S-3 stayed, he must've been assigned to make sure Leo and I didn't try anything.

I was getting worse, and I finally blacked out.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

Where was Leo? He claimed he was getting a coffee and he would be back two hours ago. I sent Adam and Bree to look for him and Douglas and I kept up the search up for Chase. Well, I was. Douglas was trying, but after we hacked into every satellite and monitor in Mission Creek, he claimed that he had to take a nap. I was getting discouraged and mad. What was Krane planning to do with my kids? I was about to take a break when I saw Krane's face.

"Where are my kids Krane?!" I demanded.

"You have to choose one. The bionic one or the normal one." Krane said moving out of the way so I could see Chase strapped down to a table and Leo unconscious in a cell.

"I will never choose between my kids." I said.

"You don't have a choice, you can either come get one, or I kill both." Krane said.

"Fine." I said.

"Good. You make your choice, I'll be waiting." Krane said.

Then the screen went black.

"Eddy, get everyone down here." I said.

"You betcha Donnie!" Eddy exclaimed happily as he shut off and his screen went black.

Ten minutes later.

"Did you find Chase?" Bree asked.

"Did you find Leo?" Adam asked.

"Did you find out where Krane is?" Douglas asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why did Eddy appear on my phone screen?" Tasha asked.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, I found Leo and Chase. Bad news, Krane is making us pick one or the other." I said hoping that someone wouldn't kill me.

"Chase is stronger then Leo, plus he's bionic." Douglas said.

"I had to take out his chip, plus he recently had surgery. I wouldn't be surprised if Leo was stronger then Chase at the moment." I explained.

"We have to save Leo." Tasha said.

"We will save them both, but we have to get Leo safe before we save Chase." Douglas said.

"Ok, Douglas and I will be here on the comm set. Adam and Bree, you two save Leo." I said.

Bree grabbed Adam's arm and super sped to the warehouse.

My mind immediately went back to Chase.

"We will save you." I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6.

Bree's POV.

Adam and I quietly went into Krane's lair. Mr. Davenport had told us the plan, we just had to carry it out. The plan was that we would get Leo and "leave" then we would get him safe, wait till Krane left and save Chase. Simple right? Adam and I walked in and Krane came over to us.

"I assume you want the normal one?" Krane asked.

"Wow, right to the point, no hello, how you doing? Rude." Adam said.

"Adam, don't make him angry." I whispered.

We walked over to Leo's cell and I picked the lock with my bobbie pin. It popped right open. Adam picked up Leo, I took one last glance at Chase and we walked out of the building. Tasha was waiting outside in the car, we put Leo in and told Tasha that we would get back as soon as possible. She nodded and we went back in. Eventually Krane left and his 2 soldiers followed him. We snuck in and I looked at my baby brother, he looked terrible. I don't know what Krane had done to him, but we had to get him out of here.

"Adam, use your heat vision to burn the restraints." I whispered.

Adam burned them and he picked up Chase.

"Be careful, I'll be right behind you." I said.

Adam nodded and left, I was right behind him and I left that creepy warehouse.

At the house.

We came in the house. I was holding Leo and Adam was holding Chase. I put Leo on the couch and he immediately sat up, making me jump.

"Leo, don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"What happened? Wait a minute, Krane's warehouse, that girl, Chase. Wait is Chase ok?" Leo asked grabbing my shirt.

I pried his hands off my shirt and gestured to Chase who was still unconscious.

"Well I'm gonna take that as a no." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas came upstairs and saw Chase in Adam's arms as Mr. Davenport checked his vitals.

"How is he Big D?" Leo asked.

"Leo, if your ok, can you get up so we can put Chase on the couch?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." Leo said standing up.

Adam put Chase on the couch, then I super sped us downstairs real quick to change out of our mission suits and we came back upstairs and in minutes Chase's eyes opened.

Chase's POV.

I woke up and saw everyone hovering over me. I tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down by Adam. For some reason I felt like I was gonna pass out but I tried to hide it.

"Adam!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make sure your ok." Adam insisted.

I sat up and saw Bree smiling, I smiled back. Then black dots started clouding my vision. Not again, I didn't want to go back to the hospital again. I could hear voices but I couldn't understand who it was. "Mr. Davenport?" I asked before I lost consciousness.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as my youngest son passed out on the couch. I heard a scream and a gasp. I saw Adam pick him up and we took him to the lab. Adam put him in his capsule and I scanned him.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asked.

"Apparently he has a ton of drugs in his system. How would he?" I started but then I stopped.

"Krane must've done this, he knew that we would find a way to save Chase, so he gave him a ton of drugs to kill him off." Douglas said.

Bree started crying.

"Really? You had to say that in front of my daughter?" I asked.

"Technically she's my daughter." Douglas said.

"Just help him!" Bree yelled.

"The only solution I can think of is to take him to the hospital so they can get the drugs out of his system." I said.

"Unless you are planning on doing it yourself, I suggest we take him to the hospital." Douglas said.

The hospital.

We were all in the waiting room and waiting on the news. They had taken Chase to the emergency room as soon as we told them what happened. Adam, Tasha, Douglas and Leo fell asleep. Bree was texting away. I felt myself drifting off, of course, no one had gotten good sleep with the exception of Douglas's power nap. I finally allowed myself to sleep.

Time skip.

I woke up and Bree was shaking me.

"What is it Bree?" I asked.

"The doctor wants to talk to you." Bree said.

I stood up and went to the doctor.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Well, we were able to get all the drugs out of his system, you can take him home tomorrow if all goes well." The doctor said.

"Are we allowed to go to his room?" I asked.

"Sure, room 305." The doctor said.

"Thank you." I said.

The doctor left and I went back to my family.

"Well?" Tasha asked.

"We should be able to take him home tomorrow. But who wants to see him?" I asked.

We all piled into the elevator and walked to Chase's room.

"Remember, be quiet." I whispered.

They all nodded and walked into his room. I guess Chase must've saw me first because he said my name.

"What is it Chase?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't fight Krane." He whispered.

"Hey. What matters is that you and Leo are safe. And I couldn't ask for anything else." I said.

Chase sat up and hugged me, I hugged him back and helped him settle down a bit before he did anything else.

"Am I really ok?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you have a while before you have completely recovered, but the worst is over." I assured him.

I watched as he started falling asleep again and we all stayed in there because of what happened the last time, and I took a power nap.

Three weeks later.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport had given me my chip back as soon as I got home and I quickly recovered. My fellow students who cared about me, witch were very few, asked where I had been. I simply said I was sick, but told my teachers the truth. They understood and said that I could get away with it just this once. I was so happy to be back at school, and not even Principal Perry could ruin my day. Or so I thought.

"Where have you been squat mug?" Principal Perry asked.

"I was sick." I replied.

"Sick? I didn't know robots could get sick." Principal Perry said.

"I'm not a robot. And yes, I was sick, if you need to know the details, you can talk to my parents." I replied.

Principal Perry wouldn't leave me alone about me being sick. Ok, maybe she can ruin my day.

The end.

And that's it! Special thanks to The forth Bionic, Anonlabratslover, Dirtkid123, ms. Nick Jonas, EmeraldTulip and Stardust16.

You have to check out the story bionics behind dreams and lost bionic memory by my editor, The forth Bionic, she is absolutely amazing and super fun to chat to.

Hope you like my other stories and if you have any ideas for a sequel to Douglas's side of the story or Words hurt, I would love to hear them!

Susz.


End file.
